Kingdom of Welcome Addiction
by m4sk
Summary: La sorpresa inunda el rostro de Tony Stark cuando ve frente a uno de los ventanales de Stark Tower como el Dios de las Travesuras le mira fijamente. Nada es lo que parece y su equipo necesita darse cuenta de eso. Frostiron.
1. Chapter 1

**Nota:**

**Hola a todos ! :D este es mi primer trabajo con más de un capítulo, intentaré subir cada tres días. Espero que lo disfruten**

**Ninguno de los personajes que son nombrados aquí me pertenecen.**

**Saludos.**

* * *

**UNO**

El silencio rodeaba la torre Stark mientras que el dueño miraba casi sin parpadear la figura frente a él.

Imponente, con los hombros rectos y bien erguidos, Loki daba su primera aparición desde la última, y catastrófica vez que visitó la Tierra.

La sonrisa picante que le caracterizaba estaba presente, así como también una vestimenta más casual, sin dejar de lado el porte elegante.

Los ojos verdes recorrieron la estancia con malicia contenida, cerrando con un movimiento de muñeca el ventanal por el que había ingresado.

_La magia, el colapso._

Reviviendo la sensación electrizante de sentirse en peligro.

Había recibido el mensaje hace algunos días, pero realmente no tomo conciencia de la magnitud del tema, quizá no imaginó la situación presente, no tomó precauciones, no acudió a nadie.

Era Tony Stark reviviendo sus miedos nuevamente, haciéndolos parte de él, intentando curarse por sí mismo.

El Dios de las travesuras, al adivinar sus pensamientos, amplió aún más su sonrisa, intercambiando la chispa de malicia por una de verdadera curiosidad.

Tony Stark no pidió ayuda, no pidió protección.

-Hubo algo en lo que el idiota del soldadito se equivocó la última vez que te enfrentaste a él – habló con voz tenue, como acechando – Eres más de lo que todos creen, eres más que dinero y un egocentrismo mal fingido.

El playboy se estremeció con la carcajada que su interlocutor emitió.

_Miedo._

Aún con la risa y con el veneno de la incredulidad, se escuchó en la estancia: _Eres puro corazón, hombre de hierro._

Anthony calculaba sus probabilidades; probabilidades de salir ileso, de llegar a las pulseras metálicas, de no dejarse caer.

-Es ahora cuando aceptaría una copa, Stark, pero al parecer aún no puedes salir de tu asombro. O más bien yo no te quiero dejar salir.

Al sentir el tono de suficiencia, fue cuando realmente abrió los ojos, su reparación se agito y su corazón desesperó.

_Adrenalina._

Rudolph lo había paralizado, ya no había posibilidades.

El de piel nívea se acercó lo suficiente para tomar entre una de sus manos la cara del mortal.

Dos jugadores, dos lados; un corazón de hielo que aún no ha podido ser derretido y un hombre corrompido. La falta de humanidad de uno y la ternura que desprende el otro.

_Polos opuestos._

Ya no había cetro entre ellos, ni un traje, ni un ejército de alienígenas intentando destruir la ciudad.

Eran sólo dos personas; uno dominando por la fuerza al otro, exigiendo ser oído.

-Tu mente es una máquina. Mucho más impresionante que todas las cosas que construyes. Más impresionante que la de cualquier mortal, hasta incluso, cualquier Dios. Perfecta, imparable, terca, tuya. Sin horizontes, sin obstáculos, libre.

Sentía la voz del malicioso Dios como un arrullo y sus movimientos alrededor de su cuerpo como caricias; y no supo en qué momento se sintió tan cómodo con eso.

_El Dios._

Ahora hablando directamente a su oído, un murmullo simple y suave. Manteniendo su mano en la barbilla de su víctima, y alzándola con cuidado, conociendo la fragilidad del ser humano, para que el veneno con forma de sonido se internara definitivamente en su cerebro.

-Todo en ti es impresionante, hombre de hierro, pero hay algo que definitivamente no entiendo. ¿Por qué desperdiciar ese potencial con gente que ni siquiera lo toma en cuenta? Y, oh… no lo niegues. Empecemos por casa.

_Tus Amigos._

-La joven pelirroja a la que llamas asistente y tu amigo de piel morena, pese a todo lo que has pasado aún siguen actuando sin tu consentimiento, alegando que la mayoría de las cosas es para mejor, cuando ambos sabemos que no es así. Tienes el derecho a equivocarte.

_Tu Equipo_

-El soldadito que los lidera, es quien más te subestima, siempre creyéndose más que tú, juzgando, sacando conclusiones apresuradas, ¡¿PERO QUÉ SABE ÉL?! Nada. No sabe lo que pasaste, no sabe los motivos de tu cambio, no sabe tus razones. Nada. Lo mismo se aplica a los demás, quizás con el único que realmente puedas contar es con la bestia verde por que parece ser el único que siente hacia ti real aprecio. Aun así, ¿ese es tu equipo?

-No te estoy pidiendo que los traiciones, Tony, no te estoy pidiendo nada más que lo que necesito, más de lo que puedes darme.

El Rey de los cuernos – como Anthony lo había llamado en más de una ocasión – se alejó del cuerpo del de piel acaramelada, poniéndose nuevamente frente a él y aumentando el espacio entre ambos.

Con el movimiento de la mano contraria, Tony recién pudo sentir como el alma volvía a su cuerpo, y emitiendo un suspiro de alivio noto como sus extremidades volvían a tener movilidad.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Loki? – susurró de momento.

-Ayuda, Stark. 

* * *

_**Reviews?**_


	2. Chapter 2

**EL HOMBRE**

Los días posteriores a eso fueron realmente un infiero para IRON MAN, más bien un infierno entretenido, teniendo en cuenta que había logrado sacar de quicio al inmortal más veces de lo que pudiera contar.

Esta bien, era bastante difícil tratar con el Dios del engaño, porque nunca se sabía cuándo un comentario era apropiado o no, y como se sabe, Tony Stark no es precisamente un hombre al que le preocupan esas situaciones, entonces como el problema era aprender cuando cerrar la boca, y aunque Tony podía tener un título en más de una ingeniería, lamentablemente esa era la única rama que le costaba; provocando, en consecuencia más de un moretón al día.

Y de esa forma pasaron los días, los meses y los Vengadores no eran conscientes del cambio, del intruso entre ellos.

El hombre, propenso a los cambios de estados emocionales repentinos, con una niñez solitaria, bullying en su enseñanza, del cual nadie sabe, el descariño de un padre y la muerte de la madre. La traición de quien fue, más que su tutor, su figura paterna durante años y siendo eclipsado, antes y después por el más maravilloso invento de Howard Stark – léase con sarcasmo – el Capitán América.

Pero no era como si le guardara rencor, esa palabra no existía en su vocabulario; ni siquiera por el difunto Obadiah, no, él no era de esas personas, pero a veces se recriminaba ese hecho.

A veces añoraba un poco de eso, un poco del odio que mantenía a las personas atadas a un propósito de venganza, como cualquiera de los enemigos a los que él se había enfrentado, como hasta el mismo Loki.

Pero nada, en cambio obtenía cargo de conciencia por fabricar armas y matar inocentes, genial.

No estaba en su naturaleza el destruir, quizá si ser autodestructivo, pero evitar a toda costa que su miseria afecte a los demás.

Por ejemplo _ese día._

Todos son conscientes de la ternura que emite el hombre, pese a que puede salir con cualquier tipo de comentario grosero y de muy mal gusto – aunque gracioso, si le preguntan a Potts, gracias- con fama de playboy y de derrochador innato. Su alma sigue siendo tan pura, porque, aunque por muy malintencionado que se vea el comentario, no deja de ser la respuesta de un chico caprichoso – adolescente- que desea dar su punto de vista y que espera que se lo respeten. La falta de malas intenciones, es lo que lo mantiene niño, e inocente.

Loki llevaba dos meses y una semana conviviendo con él y luchando con la tentación, demasiado constante cabe decir, de lanzarlo por la ventana, otra vez.

Él mismo, y desde la habitación de huéspedes, presenció la llegada de la Señorita Potts – hasta entonces novia del susodicho – y del Capitán, con el pretexto de algunos asuntos de SHIELD.

Tony intercambió palabras rápidas con ellos y bajó a su taller en busca de algo.

Su asistente, al verse librada de su presencia y sin ni siquiera recordar a JARVIS, se acercó al mayor y mientras le acariciaba la cara, le besaba. Un beso tierno, de amor por ambas partes y correspondido de principio a fin, para nada frívolo; cargado de cariño, – nimiedades y sentimentalismos diría Loki – que se alargó más de lo esperado, dejando a Tony con la máxima expresión de dolor al ver lo ocurrido. Bueno él no era un santo, pero nunca, y se enorgullece de eso, engañó a alguien.

Dada la casualidad que el objeto en cuestión correspondía al mismo escudo del Capitán, este lo lanzó sin pensarlo dos veces por la ventana, sobresaltando al par de idiotas.

Murmuraron cosas, intentaron hablarle pero cada paso que ellos avanzaban, era uno que él retrocedía. Temblando de pies a cabeza, pensando lo que más de una de las reporteras de mala clase le habían dicho acerca de su futuro amoroso.

Algo dentro del experto maldadoso se rompió al verle en ese estado deplorable.

_La fuerza_

Algo le hizo salir de su escondite y, poniéndose de espaldas frente a él le dio la cara a quienes les miraban horrorizados.

-Creo que Stark, ya ha repetido más de cuatro veces que los quiere fuera y por si el mensaje del escudo no quedó claro, puedo intentar lo mismo pero con ustedes.

-Loki – murmuró el Capitán con rabia mientras ponía a la asistente del genio tras su espalda. Tomando posición de ataque, listo para cualquier cosa.

Loki sonrió con sorna mientras sentía como Stark – _creo que es hora de llamarlo Tony_ – se ubicaba a su lado.

-No es nada Steve, él está aquí por un trato puramente profesional, cumplió su condena y viene en paz.

-¿Aceptaste al Dios del engaño y de las mentiras en tu casa? Definitivamente estás loco…

-Está aquí para ayudarme con un asunto que no es de tu importancia Capitán, así que agradecería que abandonaras mi morada y por favor, por favor; no ve vuelvas a aparecer por aquí.

El hombre paralizado, por una respuesta que definitivamente no esperaba, dio un paso hacia atrás mientras la señorita Potts se dirigía hacia la puerta.

El perfecto mentiroso, al ver que el ''soldadito'' no hacía caso, liberó parte de su magia, de color turquesa, enrollándola como serpientes en sus brazos, mientras que sus ojos tomaban un brillo del mismo color.

Cabe destacar que no se volvió a aparecer por el lugar. Pero que no haya vuelto a mostrar la cara directamente en la casa de Tony, no quiere decir que haya mantenido la boca cerrada, informando a SHIELD, y por consiguiente, al resto de los Vengadores de la presencia del Dios nórdico en la casa del hombre de hierro, acordando sólo entre ellos, claro está, una reunión.

_La junta – mejor dicho, la disputa._

Pasó un mes más luego del encuentro entre ambos polos del equipo. Tony no había dado señales de vida desde entonces y como New York ni otro gran país o ciudad del mundo habían estado en problemas, ellos no habían sido requeridos.

El irónico Dios ya se había habituado a la vida con el mortal, e incluso creando una relación más estrecha. Una retorcida forma de amistad.

Para Tony no era claro aún lo que el Dios le había pedido, luego de la gran primera conversación, y por gran se refiere al monólogo que hizo Loki.

Era la hora de la cena cuando las puertas del elevador que daban a la habitación principal de la torre se abrieron.

Ambos ingeniosos se encontraban frente a una discusión – un tanto absurda – de lo que sería realmente el país de las maravillas, como a Tony le encantaba llamar a Asgard.

Stark percibió la falencia en su sistema de seguridad en el momento en que la voz de JARVIS dejó su acento inglés para volverse totalmente burda y grave.

* * *

_**Agradezco enormemente a las personas que dejaron sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior. Aquí les va otro**_**:D**

_**Reviews?**_


End file.
